Mine 7?
by Ally K
Summary: Sam learns the truth about Jack’s past…


TITLE: Mine (7/?) AUTHOR: Ally K EMAIL: sunshine_slayer@hotmail.com ARCHIVE: website in progress, fanfiction.net, CATEGORY: POV, Angst, S/J, SPOILERS: First Commandment SEASON/SEQUEL: 6 RATING: PG CONTENT WARNINGS: Mild language SUMMARY: Sam learns the truth about Jack's past. DISCLAIMER: None of this is mine; the actual story and idea is mine, but the characters and name etc, don't belong to me. AUTHOR'S NOTES: I am so sorry to everyone for taking so long in writing this part, I've just have been so busy. Want the next part? Give me feedback!  
  
Mine 7/?  
  
#Darren#  
  
She doubts him but believes *me*. She knows now that he was the one who murdered my mother. She now even looks upon me with pity. Perhaps she is softening to me, even liking me.maybe even more than him. Instantly she *hates* him. I've waited for so long and finally it's starting to pay off. Seven years I've waited. Seven years, since he murdered my mother and now I have *her* as well. My angel. She stares at me. Unsure, of what to think, what to believe. Everything is just so perfect. I want to celebrate but first she must know the truth. Only then will she be fully convinced enough to forget that bastard.  
  
"He wouldn't kill anyone," she tells me, but her voice is full of uncertainty!  
  
"*He did*, he killed my mother seven years ago and there is no denying that."  
  
"*No*, I don't believe it" her voice is steadier.  
  
How does she still trust that bastard?  
  
"He mowed her down, then drove off."  
  
"Hit and run." She stares at me in disbelief. "He left her to die." her voice trails off.  
  
"Yes, he viciously knocked her down then left her to die in pain. If he'd called an ambulance then she would still be alive today."  
  
"Oh God, I'm sorry". She has sympathy for me, and hates him. Perfect. Just perfect.  
  
"Now do you believe me? Now do you see what he did?"  
  
She nods. Victory. Revenge is so sweet. He will pay for his heartlessness.  
  
#Sam#  
  
He left her to die. I never thought he could do that to an innocent person it's just so callous, so inhumane, so Goa'uld.. how could he? Maybe he didn't know he'd hit someone. How could you *not* know? The sheer impact of a human hitting the car, you couldn't exactly miss. Oh God, I was so wrong about him. I thought he wasn't like Jonas, but he's exactly the same, both murderers. It's me. I drive them this way. I drove Jonas to the insanity of believing that he really was a God and Jack.wait he said seven years ago. I hadn't even met him then.is the killer the real Jack, the one that he merely conceals it from me.  
  
Oh God, I'm in love with a murderer.  
  
It was hit and run, it wasn't premeditated. True. but it makes no difference. He still killed her, he may not have intentionally done it, but he didn't save her when he could have. He left an innocent woman to die, there's *nothing* colder than that. Nothing.  
  
#Jack#  
  
I throw my clothes on. I can't waste anytime. There's so much ground to cover. It's impossible. She's like a needle in a very large haystack. You'll never find her. I will.. I have to.  
  
Right positive thoughts. Sam in my arms, again and me kissing her.. my hand.is red. She's bleeding.. No! It won't happen. She's not going to die. Think, where could she be? Would he take her far away? Yes, another country? No, too suspicious so he would *never* get her on a plane. Anyway, far too risky she could easily get away.. He could have taken her over the boarder, she could be in Canada.. no, that wouldn't work either. The car would be checked. Too dangerous. Same with Mexico so she's still in the country, in theory. That reduces the haystack, a bit. Dammit. What else? Um.. I don't know. He could have driven her anywhere.  
  
Right, he took her at night so it would be less suspicious. He would want to get her wherever they he's keeping her before daybreak, so it can't be more than a few hours away from here. Unless he stopped off at a Motel. Possible, but risky? If I work on the assumption that she's only a few hours away from here then.. I'm nowhere.  
  
What about his stuff? Maybe that'll give me a clue.. but they found nothing. It wouldn't be too obvious to someone that wasn't looking or it.  
  
~  
  
Nothing. I've looked through everything and I've found nothing. What do I do now? I'm back to square one.his file, maybe something will be in there. Name. Address. Employment history. Previous addresses. Colorado.. New York.. And a Denver ranch.. wait a sec. Ranch, that's in the middle of nowhere.um.previously owned by deceased mother. Oh my God, she could be there. It's perfectly located. Miles out, about an hour from here and he likely still owns it for semimetal value.  
  
I've found her, in theory. Please let her be there, if she's not, I'll never find her. Hope, that's all I've got now. Somehow it will just have to be enough. ~  
  
Tbc - want part 8? Email me! 


End file.
